


Briefly Widowed

by EugenidesofEddis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EugenidesofEddis/pseuds/EugenidesofEddis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time Lily faces down the Dark Lord, she has already lost everyone she loves. Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Briefly Widowed

**Author's Note:**

> The Killing Curse alone does not destroy houses.

In the heat of the moment is such a stupid expression. It is the most tumultuous moment of her life and there is nothing warm or heated about it. Only icy terror. She sees cold red eyes and a hissed command.

 

“Stand aside, silly girl, and live!”

 

To what end?

 

Her husband was lost to her, and before him Caradoc, Marlene, Fabian, her mother, her father and long before any of them, in those bright days before war and loss had ever touched her, Tuney and Severus. Lily Potter is painfully aware that she has very little left to lose.

 

Setting an Imperturbable Ward around Harry’s crib, she turns to face the black robed figure.

 

“ _Confringo_!” The resultant blast rips through the wall behind Voldemort and blows the glass from every window in the room. The long, bone-pale wand flicks and Lily barely has time to crouch and shield her face. She screams as shards dig deep into her skin.

 

" _S-sectumsempra!_ " The incantation barely seems to give him pause.

 

“You need not die for this… trifle, Lily Potter. _Crucio_.” She writhes on the floor of the nursery, every nerve in her body shattered into knife-sharp agony. Then all at once the pain stops, leaving her gasping for air.

 

She will fight to the last. She stands up.

 


End file.
